


Vows

by bellarose_writes



Series: Reddie Tumblr One Shots [23]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Married Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24561088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellarose_writes/pseuds/bellarose_writes
Summary: Richie is bored and wanting attention, so he decides to get Eddie to remind him of his wedding vows.Originally posted on my Tumblr as a one-shot/request x
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Reddie Tumblr One Shots [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723318
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	Vows

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to follow me on Tumblr @bellarosewrites x

Richie made a loud groaning noise as he slid down the armchair, his chin digging into his chest and his long legs spread out to keep him stable. Eddie barely looked up from his magazine that he was flicking through. Richie groaned loudly again, trying to be as dramatic as possible. 

“What do you want, Richie?” Eddie muttered, flicking the page over in the magazine. 

“Attention,” Richie grumbled sadly and Eddie rolled his eyes. Richie groaned loudly again as he slid down onto his knees. 

“I’m busy,” Eddie muttered, trying his best not to look at him. Richie groaned again as he fell forward, his palms digging into the fluffy carpet. He flopped down with a thud, groaning into the carpet. 

“You hate me,” Richie moaned into the carpet and Eddie loudly tutted. He glanced over his magazine and smiled at Richie’s body spread out on this floor. Eddie lifted his foot up and poked Richie in the ribs with his toes. Richie squirmed away, rolling onto his back and frowned up at Eddie. Eddie chuckled as he picked up his magazine again. 

“Let’s do something fun?” Richie said. “You’re obviously not that busy.”

“Like what?” Eddie mumbled, his eyes scanning across the pages of the magazine, but he wasn’t really paying attention to what was in it. 

“We could have sex?” Richie said casually, and Eddie scoffed. “Why not?” Richie moaned. 

“Not in the mood, I guess,” Eddie mumbled, covering his face with the magazine, trying to make sure Richie didn’t see he was smirking.

“Are you not attracted to me!” Richie shouted as he sat up. Eddie looked over his magazine as Richie sat on the floor. Richie’s hair was stuck up and wild, he hadn’t had a haircut in a while, and Eddie had been bugging him about it. Richie was also sporting his broken glasses which were taped on one side; a Hawaiian shirt where there were a few buttons missing; a pair of brown shorts and odd brightly coloured socks with holes in them. Eddie raised his eyebrow. 

“You really want me to answer that?” Eddie laughed, and Richie scowled at him. 

“I thought you married me for my good looks,” Richie groaned. 

“I married you for your money, actually,” Eddie smirked. 

“Ha ha.” Richie muttered sarcastically before crawling over to Eddie, placing his chin on his knee and looked up at Eddie. Eddie put down his magazine to run his hand through Richie’s hair. “Why did you actually marry me?” Richie quietly asked. 

“I thought I said in my vows,” Eddie muttered, a small smile creeping on his lips as he looked at Richie tilting his face into Eddie’s hand. 

“Tell me again?” Richie grinned, batting his eyelashes. 

“Ummmm….” Eddie hummed and smiled as he was looking around the room, making Richie groan and pull himself up. Richie sat down next to Eddie, swinging his legs over Eddie’s and put his chin onto Eddie’s shoulder, grinning at Eddie waiting for him to answer. “I can’t remember exactly what I said,” Eddie muttered as he let his head rest back on the sofa. 

“Try?” Richie mumbled, still grinning. 

“I said something like…” Eddie looked up at the ceiling as he thought, “you’re my best friend, my soul mate, my lover.” Eddie said, swinging his head to look at Richie with a smile. 

“What else?” Richie whispered. 

“That you make me a better person and you make me smile,” Eddie muttered, shuffling around so he could look at Richie properly. “And the days and years between leaving you in Derry and meeting you again in Derry,” when Eddie said Derry Richie gave a breathy laugh, “felt like I was just drifting and I was content with that,” Eddie mumbled, putting his hands on Richie’s legs, rubbing his thumb on Richie’s skin. 

“And what about after?” Richie smiled, putting his nose against Eddie’s.

“You make me laugh at the best times, the saddest times, and the most inappropriate times,” Eddie smirked and Richie laughed. “You’ve surprised me, captivated me, challenged me, distracted me, annoyed me-”

“Hey, you didn’t say annoyed!” Richie laughed. 

“Well, I wanted to,” Eddie smirked. Richie leant forward and pressed a gentle kiss on Eddie’s smiling lips. When he leant away, Eddie gently laughed. 

“What?” Richie asked. 

“I just love you,” Eddie said. “Like a lot.” 

“I love you a lot too,” Richie muttered while grinning. “So when you promised to love me more and more each day, you meant it?”

“Fuck yeah,” Eddie smiled. “And did you mean it when you promised to try your best not to annoy me?”

“Oh no, that was a downright lie.” Richie chuckled, making Eddie push him gently on the shoulder. Richie took his legs off Eddie’s and climbed on his lap. Even though Eddie was a lot smaller then Richie, Richie loved being held my Eddie like this. Eddie wrapped his arms around Richie’s waist and Richie put his hands on Eddie’s chest, smoothing down the creases in his large top which used to belong to Richie

“Were any of your vows not lies?” 

“I promised that I would always make an effort for you?”

“I think we’ve already covered that that was a lie.”

“You like my sexy clothes!” Richie laughed. 

“Yeah yeah, sure thing,” Eddie said leaning forward to press a kiss into Richie’s chest where the buttons weren’t done up. “You did promise to never let our relationship become boring,” Eddie muttered, kissing again into Richie’s chest. 

“I hate how I’m the fun one in the relationship.” Richie groaned.

“I can be fun.” Eddie laughed, tipping his head up to kiss under Richie’s chin. 

“Let's go do something fun then?” Richie said. 

“Shit, I walked into that, didn’t I?” Eddie laughed. 

“Yup!” Richie laughed, “full circle, baby!” Richie wrapped his arms around Eddie’s neck so he could lean back and look Eddie up and down. “But if you don’t want to have sex, I can think of over fun stuff.” Eddie wrapped his arms around Richie tighter and pulled him closer. 

“Just to be clear, I’m always attracted to you, even in your awful clothes,” Eddie smirked. “I think you’re the sexiest man alive,” Eddie mumbled as he began planting kisses into the side of Richie’s face. Richie hummed and closed his eyes. “You know, even though you’re annoying.”

“So is that a yes for sex?” Richie laughed. Eddie leaned back and looked across Richie’s face.

“Yes,” Eddie smiled. Richie quickly climbed off Richie’s lap and raced towards the bedroom making Eddie cackle, watching Richie slide on the wooden floor in his socks. 

“Come on!” Richie called out and Eddie pushed himself off the sofa with a grin.

“Coming,” Eddie shouted back. 

“Not yet!” Richie cooed and Eddie laughed, hating and loving the man he married.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed! It really keeps me motivated and I love hearing from you guys x


End file.
